There are operation systems for controlling information home appliances which are connected to IP (internet protocol) communication networks. For example, an information home appliance connected to an IP communication network is controlled by an operation system via a communication apparatus installed in the information home appliance. Here, information home appliances refer to digitalized and networked apparatuses and services, and specifically to information and telecommunications equipment and household electrical products used in various situations in daily life, such as mobile phones, personal digital assistances (PDA) and automotive TVs. An operation system transmits control information to individual communication apparatuses connected to an IP communication network, thereby causing information home appliances having the communication apparatuses to execute their functions.
As for systems for controlling information home appliances connected to an IP communication network, a system has been disclosed in which a television being one of home network-connected appliances and having a network communication function for executing an Internet browser is used to operate other home network-connected appliances (see Patent Document 1, for example).
Another information home appliance control system has been disclosed in which an information home appliance can control another appliance without being aware of a difference in control system, even if the appliance to be controlled has a different control system (see Patent Document 2, for example).
[Patent Document 1] Japanese Laid-open Patent Application Publication No. 2006-106974
[Patent Document 2] Japanese Laid-open Patent Application Publication No. 2003-259463